Hanging Me Softly
'''Hanging Me Softly '''is the fourth case in Greenville and in Sunny Seaside. This is made by PetroJustin Case Background Leni went to Singapore with her family of a vacation, so Chief assigned Dan Price to accompany the player. Leni had an excuse slip for 2 cases to be solved as they will stay there for 2 weeks. The news is there will be a Sunny Seaside Athletes Parade coming later on. So, Dan had news that a member of The Crystals was slained on the parade! So, Dan and the player went to the crime scene, Parade Scene. The victim is a scuba diver champion, Julie Cundar. She was hanged on the Scuba Banner! Blood dripping on the floor and road. The killer eats caviar as the analysis results of the substance, and the murder weapon is strangulation, because Julie was strangulated first before she was hanged on the banner. The killer smokes because burn marks on the banner was found, so the killer smoked before he/she hanged Julie. The killer is George Phillips, an astronomer. He said Julie torn the astronomy documentary script because George let Julie join the documentary and for a trip in space, but Julie refuses it and she cancelled the documentary and torn the script. So, George followed Julie to the Parade and George strangulated Julie and breath takes away. That's why he was sentenced 30 years in jail with no parole. Stats Victim *Julie Cundar (found hanged on the Scuba Banner, blood dripping on the floor} Murder Weapon *Strangulation Killer *George Phillips Suspects Rica Lysann (writer) Age: 33 Weight: 144 lbs Eyes: green Blood Type: B+ Height: 6'3 *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect smokes *The suspect knows astronomy *The suspect wears a Crystal badge __________________________________________________________________________ George Phillips (astronomer) Age: 43 Weight: 210 lbs Eyes: blue Blood Type: AB+ Height: 6'5 *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect smokes *The suspect knows astronomy *The suspect wears a Crystal badge ___________________________________________________________________________ Nora Cundar (victim's mother) Age: 40 Weight: 210 lbs Eyes: blue Blood Type: O+ Height: 5'9 *The suspect smokes *The suspect wears a Crystal badge ___________________________________________________________________________ Aliyah Smiles (femme fatale) Age: 35 Weight: 210 lbs Eyes: green Blood Type: AB+ Height: 6'0 *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect smokes *The suspect wears a Crystal badge ____________________________________________________________________________ Jason Piano (pianist) Age: 29 Weight: 175 lbs Eyes: blue Blood Type: A+ Height: 6'5 *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect smokes *The suspect wears a Crystal badge Killer's Profile *The killer eats caviar *The killer smokes *The killer knows astronomy *The killer wears a Crystal badge *The killer weights 210 lbs Steps Chapter 1: Crystal Clear *Investigate Parade Scene (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Nails, Scuba Mask) *Examine Pile of Nails (Clue: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note (Clue: Text) *Ask Rica about the note *Examine Scuba Mask (Clue: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance 09:00:00 (Clue: The killer eats caviar) *Talk to George Phillips about the astronomical project with the victim *Confront Rica about the upcoming new project about the Crystals *Investigate Hospital (Clue: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe 09:00:00 *Talk to Nora about the syringe *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: At the Devils Door *Investigate SS Square (Clue: Folder, Astronomical Telescope, Victim's Handbag, Broken Phone) *Examine Victim's Handbag (Clue: Crystal Badge) *Analyze Crystal Badge 09:00:00 *Talk to Jason Piano about the Crystal Badge given to the victim *Analyze Folder 08:00:00 (Clue: The killer knows astronomy) *Analyze Astronomical Telescope 08:00:00 *Confront George with the astronomical telescope that has the victim's name written *Examine Broken Phone (Clue:Phone) *Analyze Phone 06:00:00 *Talk to Aliyah Smiles with the messages sent to the victim *Investigate Medical Shelves (Clue: Plate, The Crystal Scroll) *Examine The Crystal Scroll (Clue: Text) *Ask Rica with the scroll *Examine Plate (Clue: Food Residue) *Analyze Food Residue 07:00:00 *Talk to Nora with the plate on the medical shelves *Go to Chapter 3 (No Star) Chapter 3: Diamonds in the Sky *Talk to Jason Piano why he is composing about the victims' death *Investigate Boardwalk (Clue: Camera, Flute) *Examine Flute (Clue: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva 09:00:00 *Talk to Aliyah Smiles about the flute sent to Jason Piano *Analyze Camera 09:00:00 *Interrogate Rica about the photoshoot in the crime scene *Investigate Parade Drums (Clue: Torn Certificate, Photos) *Examine Photos (Clue: Photo) *Analyze Photo 04:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears a Crystal badge) *Examine Torn Certificate *Analyze Certificate 04:00:00 (Clue: The killer weights 210 lbs) *Arrest Killer *Go to Sunnyside Confidential 4 (No Stars) Sunnyside Confidential 4 *Talk to Aliyah Smiles *Investigate SS Square (Clue: Evening Gown) *Examine Evening Gown *Give back evening gown to Aliyah (Reward: 80's Dress FEMALE 80's Suit MALE *Quizz Rica about the Crystals *Investigate Medical Shelves (Clue: Crystal Necklace) *Examine Necklace *Give back necklace to Rica (Reward: 2 Orange Juice) *Confront Jason about the affair with Aliyah *Investigate Parade Drums (Clue: Document) *Examine Document *Analyze Text 00:30:00 *Talk to Jason about Aliyah and the Crystals *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Navigation Hi Thank you for visiting this page, please comment for suggestions. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Greenville